Mobile terminals currently available on the market mainly use two dialing processing manners for an international roaming call. In a first manner, a user manually presets a default country code of a number stored in a contact list and enables automatic identification of dialing. In a second manner, a default country code of a number in a contact list is determined by using a subscriber identity module (Subscriber Identity Module, SIM) card of a mobile terminal.
During research, the inventor of this technical solution finds the following problems. In the foregoing first scheme, a mobile terminal can support only dialing processing for an international roaming call made by using the default country code. If a user dials a number whose home location is another country, the user needs to manually change the default country code or add a corresponding country code when editing the number. This is a complex operation and has low practicability. In the second scheme, when a user dials a phone number to make an international roaming call by using a mobile terminal in an international roaming state, the mobile terminal can add a corresponding country code only for a related number belonging to a country issuing the SIM card for the mobile terminal. For example, if the country issuing the SIM card for the mobile terminal is China, when the mobile terminal is in the international roaming state, the mobile terminal can add only a country code of China (that is, 86) before the phone number currently dialed by the user. If the currently dialed number is a German number, the mobile terminal cannot automatically add a country code of Germany (that is, 49) before the number because the country issuing the SIM card for the mobile terminal is China. Therefore, this scheme is applicable to only some numbers belonging to the country issuing the SIM card, and has many limitations during usage. As a result, it is difficult to meet an instant dialing requirement of a roaming user.